the_dark_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Theme Songs
Below is a list of each character and their respective theme song, if they have one. The Dark Age Main Cast * Logan Reeves * Valence The Resistance and the New Resistance Resistance Founders * Majin Tobias * Sky Turbine - * Pizz * Dark * Neptuna Resistance Officers * Felix Dimasalang * Mercha Raja * Ardan Sphynx Farante * Boss Stevens and Ryu Fukuda - ** The Space Base - Mario Party 2 - Space Land * Vince * Thomas Ryu * Skyler Silver * Cham Thunwave - Nightcore - Far Too Close (Resh Remix) * NeoChaos - * Dauteru Izayoi - * Aquila - * SRJ - Disturbed - Conflict Resistance Soldiers * Driver * Waterslap * Geno * Dante Bleu * Godmodern Commando * Mason Rourke * Johnson Hsiung * Jonathan Hanoj * Gabriel "The Doctor" Hull * Aaron Reggardo * Dracora * Michael "Aero" Byrne * Credul - The Anix - Warning Signs * Aethe * Ricky Terr * Hoshi Blythe Resistance Allies and Ambassadors * Alaskans ** Andrew Daetz ** Kay Daetz ** Atharas ** Enzo Sapojnikoff * Cloud's Group ** Cloud ** Maxim Woo * The Mall Santas and Rasputin Impersonators of Witchcraft and Writing ** Fusion Roholt * The Thunder Scars - * Mercenaries ** Megan Murakamo ** Kanos ** Jutsu McCloud ** Kaitos Stein ** Mutsumi ** San Francisco Mercenaries *** Rayun *** Thorn Beastbane *** Jay Schueren's Forces * Matthew Schueren - Pendulum - Blood Sugar * Forte * Yamataro * Ray * Noland Cypher * Abdie Cato Bloods And His Officers * Bloods * Sue Kane * Demon * Rai * The Four Generals ** Limus - Metallica - Master of Puppets ** Infernus - Naruto - Hidan Theme Song ** Kuz'apt - Julien-K - Maestro ** Uook - * Maika Shiranui * K'yuul * Hydrocity Heeren The Cult of Jorian * Rotix * Arcanus * Xemdall * Captain Alkaios * Than O'Connor * Voron "Darkness" Mustafa * Roaltyx Venedore * The Brotherhood ** Lumen ** Theselt ** Spirus ** Daidara ** Otenar ** Doc Pain ** Ace of Spades ** Urzon Others * Austjar Mithaelton * Shan Kobayashi * Azure * Ashura * Donald Trump * Typhoon * Kiro * Haku * David Kim * Dakkun Razes * Omega * Shade Silver's group ** Shade Silver ** Kyo Kannazuki - Mario Party 3 - Waluigi's Island ** Dark the Ninja ** Dark ("Drake") The New Age Main Cast * Artanis Rawson * Victor Topalis * Claire Frost * Lunatus Stormcrusher Academy Students * Team Badass ** Styles Moore ** Teal ** Turnin Hodges * Team Doru ** Doru Kuronama ** Thunder ** Dark (Academy student) * Team Lunatus ** Hero ** Anthe Thunderfoot * Team Flame ** Chansen "Pyro" Iguichi ** Celeron ** Dondre Oan * Team Shock ** Demetrius ** Lightning * Team Inazuma ** Inazuma ** Ikazuchi ** Rin * Team Jordan ** Jordan Appelo ** Crade ** Siro and Zeno van der Leeuw *Tba...